If I Had The Boys Of Naruto!
by makebelievegirl
Summary: This is random and when I say random, I mean random. Come on and read it. boy love mentioned and other stuff not for kids. songfic. slight language


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I do not own the song if "I had a million dollars" by the barenaked ladies.

**Warning:** This random songfic is about boy love. If you don't like this type of things then leave.

A/N: I made this song out of the spur of the moment but I would like to thank deathskeith for providing it in her eleventh chapter of "News Love". (Go read it!) By saying words for the disclaimer she made a thought bubble form inside my head. Reading this while playing the song will make it sound so much better.

**"If I Had The Boys Of Naruto"**

**By: Makebelievegirl**

**sung by the female cast of Naruto**

(Formerly known as "If I Had A Million Dollars")

By: The Barenaked Ladies

(Imagine Temari and Hinata standing on a stage. Temari holds a guitar in her hands and Hinata has a tambourine. They each have a microphone in front of them. Tenten is in the back playing the drums. Ino and Sakura each have a guitar of their own(They're wearing their regular clothes) Temari begans singing first)

Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Hinata: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Temari: I'd buy you a camera  
Hinata: (I would buy you a camera)  
Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Hinata:(If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Temari: I'd place them in your bedroom  
Hinata: (Maybe Sasuke and Itachi with Naruto)

(Tenten: That would be hot. (Insert nosebleed here)

Temari: And if I had the boys of Naruto  
Hinata: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Temari: Well, I'd give you a raccoon  
Hinata: (A nice adorable Gaara)  
Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto I'd sell their love

(Temari and Hinata turned to Sakura and Ino, to hear them sing the next verse. Ino smirks and begins singing)

Ino: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Sakura: I'd build a stripper pole in our home  
Ino: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Sakura: Neji could help, it wouldn't be hard  
Ino: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Sakura: Maybe we could put like a little tiny fridge in there somewhere  
Ino: You know, so Chouji and Shika could hang out  
Sakura: And open the fridge and stuff  
Ino: There would already be bottles of sake for us  
Sakura: So they can get drunk and naked and stuff

(Temari cuts in, singing/talking the next part)

Temari: They make Naruto adorable but can't make him smart  
Tenten: Well, can you blame 'em  
Hinata: Uh, yeah

(Ino: Back to the song, guys. They nodded and Temari begins singing again)

Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Sakura: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Temari: Well, I'd bring in Kyubbi  
Hinata: (But put in him in human form cause he's cool)  
Ino: And if I had the boys of Naruto  
Tenten: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Ino: Well, I'd get you a real cute pet  
Kurneai: (Yep, like a doggy or an dolphin)

(Temari: Where the hell did she come from?)

(Hinata: I don't know. She just appeared.)

Temari: And if I had the boys of Naruto  
Hinata: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Temari: Well, I'd bring Haku back to life  
Sakura: (Ooh, and maybe Zabuza too, whee!)

(Tsunade appeared with a sake bottle in her hand and Shizune following, worried. Tsunade begins her drunken singing)

Tsunade: And If I had the boys of Naruto, I'd sell their love

(Temari ignores the other women and goes back to singing, this time Shizune jumps in)

Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Shizune: We wouldn't ever leave our house  
Ino: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Anko: Now, we'd use Shino's bugs to get everything 'cause we wouldn't go

(Ino: You're a fan too, Anko?)

(Anko: Hell yeah, why the fuck not.)

Tenten: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Ayame: We wouldn't have to eat Ramen Dinners

(Sakura: But your daddy owns a shop that makes it.)

Hinata: But we would eat Ramen Dinners  
Ayame: Of course we would, we'd just eat more  
Hanabi: And buy really expensive soy sauce with it

(Tsunade: I knew Hyuga's were perverts.)

Hinata: That's right, all the fanciest soy... dijon soy sauce!  
(All the female): Mmmmmm, Mmmm-Hmmm

Kurenai: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Anko: (If I had the boys of Naruto)  
Tenten: Well, I'd buy you a green outfit  
Sakura: (But not a real green outfit, that's Lee's)

(Hanabi: Besides who would want that thing.)

Tsunade: And if I had the boys of Naruto  
Moegi: (If I had the boys of Naruto)

(Shizune: Aren't they a bit young to like this type of thing?)

Tsunade: Well, I'd buy you some art  
Karin: (A Deidara or maybe a Sai)

(Ino and Sakura: Karin! Who the hell invited you?!)

(Karin: Nobody.)

Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto  
Tayuya: (If I had the boys of Naruto)

(Ino and Sakura: You too, who the hell invited you, Tayuya.)

(Tayuya: Don't hate, congratulate.)

Anko:Well, I'd buy you Kakashi  
Sakura: (Haven't you always wanted Kakashi!)

(Tsunade: I know Iruka does.)

Shizune: If I had the boys of Naruto  
(All the females): I'd sell their love!

Temari: If I had the boys of Naruto

Hinata: (If I had the boys of Naruto)

Ino: If I had the boys of Naruto,

Sakura: (If I had the boys of Naruto)

(All the females): If I had the boys of Naruto

Tsunade: I'd be rich

The male cast of Naruto stood there in shock before backing away slowly and eventually running away.

(The End!)

Makebelivegirl: This is an oneshot. So don't expect any more. If I'm missing any one of your favorite characters, I'm sorry but they just couldn't be placed in but they are included even if their names isn't in it. Thank you and review.


End file.
